Wicked Games
by junkpuppet225
Summary: What if Daryl wasn't always a loner? What if he had someone before the world went to hell? Daryl/OC
1. Disclaimer

TITLE: WICKED GAMES

RATED: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to The Walking Dead nor am I making any money from the writing of this fan fic. Rated M for mature language and sexual situations. May contain spoilers up to Season 8 of The Walking Dead. Daryl/OC Enjoy!

Summary: What if Daryl wasn't always a loner? What if he lost someone before the world turned to hell?


	2. Chapter One

_**World was on fire - no one could save me but you.**_

 _ **Strange what desire makes foolish people do.**_

He only felt alive when he was with her; surrounded by a wild mane of curls the color of honey and an intoxicating smell of vanilla. It consumed him. The girl with eyes to big for her face and legs that went on for days. The only person whoever gave a damn about him.

It was hard to think about when they had met - especially with her sitting on his lap half naked. She was six years old - all arms and legs. Her family had helped him after his mom died. She helped him learn how to read and made sure he was fed; he showed her how to drive and gave her her first taste of liquor. She was the only girl he had ever kissed - the only person he had ever loved.

"Daryl," She moaned, nipping at his earlobe as her hands traveled down his chest, picking at one of the buttons on his flannel shirt. "You know that's cheatin'." He growled; his hands moving up her back and into her hair - pulling her into another long kiss.

Despite the close quarters of his F250 he lifted her off his lap and had her on her back in seconds - staring up at him with the brightest blue he'd ever known; he slid his rough hands up her thighs; pushing her skirt up around her waist before undoing his belt. Her chest rose and fell in anticipation; eyes never leaving his as he leaned forward and placed himself against her open legs. His heart was beating against his chest as he studied her pretty face; searching for any sign of uncertainty.

"What is it?" She whispered, squirming beneath him. "I love you, Casey." Daryl stated suddenly with his low, gruff voice - staring down at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She didn't know if he had ever said those words to anyone before. "I love you too."

His expression didn't change - after a lifetime of mental and psychical abuse it was hard to believe her but he felt it - deep within his thumping chest he knew she wasn't lying. Casey moved her hands up his forearms; pulling him towards her - causing a groan to pass between them.

"Daryl," His eyes closed at the sound of his name - the way it moved off her lips nearly sent him over the edge. He leaned into her with slow torturous thrusts as her head fell back on the seat and he kissed her exposed neck. Her mouth found his again; fingers tangled in his hair as she kissed him passionately; moaning against his lips as his pace quickened.

"Show me how much you love me." Casey whispered against his ear as her body tightened around him.

"Jesus, you gonna be the death of me, girl." He groaned, burying his head in the bend of her neck as he thrust into her over and over until her back arched and he lost control - losing himself inside of her. He collapsed on her heaving chest as she kissed his forehead; running her fingers through his damp hair. "I love you, Daryl. I always have." She whispered against his temple; as his lips formed a grin.

 _ **I never dreamed that I'd find somebody like you.**_

 _ **I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**_

12 years later.

"The fuck you doin' down this way, baby brother?"

Daryl turned his head slightly as he sat on a worn tree stump in the woods behind his house. He watched his brother stumble into the clearing, closing his hand on the small diamond ring in his palm.

"Where'd you steal that from?" Merle asked with a laugh, leaning against a rotted tree in front of Daryl as he lit a cigarette. Daryl made him no comment; he was a man of few words - especially around Merle. "Come on! I ain't gonna rat you out boy! You get it downtown or out of someone's house around here? Tiny thing like that won't be missed by no one."

"It's for Casey."

Merle's eyes went wide at the thought. "You gotta be fucking with me." He said as Daryl opened his palm and began studying the ring again. He had traded the only thing worth anything to him for the diamond - his motorcycle. Merle was going to kill him.

"We was gonna ride the country side together boy! This girl must have a pussy made of gold to make you give up your bike for that piece of shit ring!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes and stood from the stump quickly. "Watch your mouth." He threatened, glaring at the bigger Dixon. Merle smiled suddenly. "Alright boy. So what's your plan? She pregnant?"

"What? No." Daryl turned to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me boy!"

Daryl stopped in his tracks keeping his back to Merle. "You ain't really thinkin' about marrying that girl, are you?" His only response was the tightening of the muscles in Daryl's back. "I mean she's a fine piece of ass but a girl like that ain't never gonna bed you boy. You're just a fun ride until something better comes along."

Daryl turned to his brother suddenly - a look of pure rage on his face. "You don't know shit about her. Mind your fucking business." Merle took a step towards Daryl, arm raised but for once his little brother didn't back down. "Damn baby brother you finally becoming a man."

The tension between them faded a bit but Daryl's eyes never left Merle's.

"I get you like this girl but she ain't for you. You belong with me - living off the land; a new piece of ass every night. You're a Dixon - we don't settle down with one broad. Daddy sure as hell didn't."

"Whatever." Daryl growled, shoving Casey's ring in his pocket as he stormed out of the woods without another word. "Don't make the biggest mistake of your life boy!" Merle yelled after him.

X

"Hey sexy."

Daryl glanced up from the hood of his truck as Casey stepped into view - a million dollar smile across her perfect face. Every time he saw her she took his breath away. He muttered an inaudible greeting, still sour from the conversation with his brother. What did that jackass know about being in love? He never fucked the same girl twice as far as Daryl knew. "What's wrong?" Casey asked, picking up on his bad mood quickly. They had been inseparable since they were seven - it was easy to see when something was bothering him.

"Merle."

That was all the explanation she needed. Merle was an acquired taste for sure. He'd always been nice enough to her but sometimes he could really give his brother a hard time.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked moving toward him. "No." Daryl grunted, keeping his eyes glued to the motor as she slipped between him and the truck; looking up at him with a grin. "You want me to kick his ass?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the thought of Merle putting a finger on her then caught her gaze; fighting a grin. "I don't want you anywhere near him. You're mine." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her suddenly. Casey moaned in response and pulled him closer - wrapping her arms around his neck as they lost themselves in one another.

X

Two days later.

"Damn girl."

Casey looked up from the stove quickly as Daryl stepped into her kitchen. He brushed his hair from his piercing eyes and grinned at her. Her grandmothers red apron hung loosely on her hips and her white shorts left nothing to the imagination.

"Hey! You're early." She said with a frown, kissing him quickly before returning to a pot. Brown beans, kraut and weenies, fried potatoes and to his delight homemade corn bread was waiting for him. His stomach growled loudly. They never kept any real food at their house - light bread, bologna and beer was about as good as it got at the Dixon's. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ate like this.

"What's all this?" He asked, taking a seat at the head of the small table as Casey moved around him skillfully. She had waited tables at a small diner in town for years while she went to night school to become a nurse.

Now that she worked at the local express care the diner wasn't nearly as busy and Daryl got to keep her all to himself. When she was seventeen - working a late shift at the diner one of the locals got a little to grabby for Daryl's liking and Merle had to drag him off the poor bastard before he killed him. He grinned at the thought - turning his eyes back to Casey.

"They say the fastest way to a mans heart is through his stomach." She assured with a grin, setting a plateful before him. Daryl grabbed her hand as she turned to leave - spinning her back to face him. "You already got my heart." He said quietly, placing her hand over the slow thumping organ in his chest. Casey smiled down at him, running her hand up to cup his face.

"Good because there's something I need to tell you."

Daryl looked at her carefully.

"Eat." She assured placing her plate down and sitting beside him with a forced smile. She knew the night wouldn't end well. Daryl took a few bites before glancing over at Casey who hadn't ate much. She was picking carefully at a fried potato when she realized he was watching her.

"Tell me." He wasn't asking - his voice even lower than usual. Was she pregnant? So what? He was surprised that hadn't already happened the way they fucked like rabbits. Casey stayed quiet, looking away. He wasn't going to like this.

"You pregnant?"

"What?" Her gaze returned quickly. "No! I'm on the pill."

"Then what is it?"

He'd known her since she was a kid and he could only remember one time she was this nervous. Their friendship has blossomed into a full make out session when they were sixteen and it wasn't long until he had explored all of her bases many, many times.

"They offered me a job at Piedmont Hospital in Atlanta. Head nurse position. I'd be making twice as much as I am now."

He didn't say anything just stared at her for a long unsettling moment before pushing himself away from the table. "Daryl?"

"I need a cigarette." He growled, moving past her and out the back door - letting it slam a bit louder than she liked. Casey jumped in her seat with a sigh, removing the apron and throwing it to the table before following him outside. He stood on the opposite side of his truck bed; running a hand through his hair as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

Damn he was sexy.

"I haven't took the job yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Yet?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "You just gonna leave me? Run off to fuckin' Atlanta where people get killed every five minutes!"

Daryl banged his fist on the bed of his truck putting a slight dent in the metal as he glared at her.

"You can come with me. We can get a place together in the city."

He laughed suddenly, flicking his cigarette butt into the grass before looking at her again.

"Do I look like I belong in a fuckin' city?"

"You belong with me."

His eyes narrowed again. "You belong here, Casey. Not five hours away! Not in fucking Atlanta! Damnit!" He punched the truck again before yelling another obscenity. She watched as he lit another cigarette, turning his back to her.

"I was just telling you about it! I won't go. I'll stay here in this shitty town making shitty money while you fuck off with your asshole brother everyday! Is that what you want?!"

Daryl took a long needed drawl from his cigarette; the muscles in his back tight as he turned towards her and exhaled slowly.

"I don't give a fuck what you do."

His answer was like a slap in the face causing her to take a step back as he opened his truck door and got inside - slamming it hard before he cranked the engine and pulled out of her driveway without another word.

Casey could only watch him leave with tears in her eyes.

X

"Where the fuck you been, boy? That girls been beating the door down for you all week."

Daryl threw his keys on the counter - ignoring Merle as he opened the fridge and took out a beer; drinking it down in one long gulp. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep; his head throbbing from consuming only alcohol for the past five days.

"She left you something over there. Y'all havin' a lovers spat?" Merle continued with a laugh - glancing up at his brother from his chair in the living room. "Fuck you Merle." Daryl growled, leaning on the counter for support as he spotted the folded paper at the end of the counter.

"Boy, remember who you're talking to." Merle grumbled, returning his attention to the TV. It was obvious something serious was going on with Daryl - he'd never known him to disappear for days at a time since their daddy died. He'd let that one fly.

Daryl plucked the note up and opened it quickly - trying to focus on Casey's fancy handwriting.

 _Daryl,_

 _I never wanted to hurt you. I love you more than anything in this world. I just wanted... more. I guess. I can't keep living in this rut so I took the job in Atlanta. I wish you would have come with me. I'm sorry. I love you._

 _\- Casey_

Daryl slammed his fist down on the counter before throwing the empty beer bottle across the room where it shattered against the door frame - exploding glass everywhere.

"What the fuck, Daryl?!"

He ignored Merle's protest and stormed out of the house as quickly as he came; crunching glass under his boots.

"Where the hell you goin' now?" Merle yelled after him again but he never stopped - throwing the door to his truck open and spraying gravel everywhere as he peeled off down the dirt road towards Casey's house.

X

Casey closed the door tightly making sure it latched. There wasn't anything of value left inside but the thought of someone breaking in and destroying her grandmothers house didn't sit well with her. She said a silent prayer no one would bother it - turning her head quickly as Daryl's truck came into view - sliding into the driveway recklessly.

She hadn't seen him since dinner several days ago. She figured he'd stay gone until she left. She had hoped he would at least.

Her luck was running out.

Daryl put the truck in park and stumbled out - slamming the door aggressively before closing the space between them. He could only be functioning on adrenaline now because he looked like death warmed over. Casey flinched as he grabbed the small box in her arms and threw it on the porch - glass breaking beneath them as he wrapped his hands around her slender arms and threw her back against the door. "Why are you doing this to me? I fucking love you!" He yelled as tears began to pool in his eyes.

"I can't keep playing house with you, Daryl. I need more!"

Her own tears spilled down her cheeks as Daryl fell to his knees before her - searching his pockets desperately before finding the small black box that held the answer to all of this. He should have asked her to marry him years ago before any of this bullshit happened.

"Is this more?" He asked - the rage inside him replaced with complete hopelessness. He was a broken man before her - holding up a tiny diamond ring that cost him his motorcycle.

Casey could only stare down at him in shock before kneeling before him and placing her palm to his cheek. His eyes closed at her touch - tears spilling down his face.

"Daryl, just come with me. We can find a place outside the city. We can be happy."

"I can't." Her hand fell in defeat. "I can't leave Merle. I'm all he has left."

With that said Daryl sat back on his heels putting some space between them as Casey stood and gathered the box of broken odds and ends; frowning at him before she moved off the porch and towards her car without another word.

Daryl could only watch as she got in her car and drove away from the only life she'd ever known.

X

It felt like years had passed before he moved off the porch and found his way home. Merle was still sitting in the same chair watching another rerun of Gunsmoke - eyebrow raising as Daryl pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"You alright, brother?"

Their eyes met and for the first time in his life Merle actually seemed concerned for him. He looked like a shell of a man.

"I... I jus' need a shower and some sleep." Daryl muttered, hanging his head as he moved through the house quietly. Merle let him go - turning his attention back to the show as Daryl disappeared into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror - he looked like shit.

Turning the faucet on he splashed some water on his face - returning to his gaze. Two gray and blood shot eyes glared back at him. He was an idiot - picking his dick head brother over Casey. There was a dull ache forming in his chest at the thought of her.

He spotted Merle's clippers on the sink - glancing back up at his unruly appearance in the mirror. Without much thought he grabbed the device and began running it over his head - watching dark hair fall down into the sink.

X

Six months later.

Merle leaned forward in his chair as alerts flashed across the television screen.

 _***Georgia is now officially in a state of emergency. There is no northbound access or southbound entranced to the city. Everyone is advised to stay in their homes until this situation is under control. Do not interact with anyone appearing sick or disorderly. Do not try to get to local hospitals as they are now on lock down until further notice.***_

Daryl emerged into the living room - watching the chaos unfold on the TV. Houses were burning, cars crashing into people - pandemonium erupting in the streets of Atlanta. His heart sank.

"Talk to me brother." Merle muttered, spotting him standing at the door with a look of dread on his face. A handful of people around town had gotten sick and died earlier in the week then reanimated like something out of a movie. The local police weren't saying shit about what was happening and it looked like the bigger cities had no idea either.

 _**Were getting word that Piedmont Hospital in downtown Atlanta is now on lock down. Do not seek help at local hospitals. Their resources are maxed out. Please stay in your homes until local police and rescue teams can get this under control.***_

Merle turned back to Daryl who had disappeared back through the house. He found him in a back room loading a duffle bag full of their dads rifles and pistols.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm going to get her." Daryl muttered mostly to himself as he checked a magazine and placed it inside a pistol. "You can't get in the city. The roads are locked up tighter than a nuns pussy."

"Don't care."

Merle sighed at the thought. He tried talking reason to his brother but he knew Daryl was going to do everything in his power to find that girl and bring her home - even if they didn't have a home to come back to.

"Alright. You're gonna need some expert tracking if you're gonna find a needle in a haystack. That girl could be anywhere."

"She's at the hospital. She'd be there helping people during all this. We have to go now."

Merle nodded - surprising Daryl.

"I'll grab the canned food out of the kitchen and load up my bike in the back of your truck. Go check under my bed for daddy's 12 gauge. There's ammo in the bottom of the sock drawer.. and grab my rubbers!"

Twenty minutes later they were headed down the road towards Atlanta - eyes wide at the random people wandering the streets. They all looked like they would drop dead any minute.

"Whatever you do - don't stop. There's no help for these people now." Merle muttered as he watched someone on the street double over coughing before falling to the ground.

X

Atlanta, GA.

"Mr. Jones please have a seat! I promise you we are doing everything in our power to help your wife."

Casey glanced up from her own patient as one of the other nurses tried to calm Mr. Jones. His eighty-seven year old wife was sitting on a gurney in the over crowded ER coughing up blood.

She had never seen anything like this before. People were dying every hour and then coming back as something... else. After their hearts stopped they had to strap them down to their beds to keep them from attacking the staff and other people in the hospital. It was something nightmares were made of. She wished Daryl was with her. He would know what to do.

The power blinked suddenly causing the equipment to go on backup and cast an eerie glow through the hallway. The moans of people in pain and dying sounded even more haunting in the dark. Casey didn't know how much more she could take. Every instinct she had said to run - leave all of this behind but when she saw people like Mr. Jones - completely helpless - she couldn't abandon them; no matter how scared she was.

"Casey! The door is jammed from the backups. Throw me your badge so I can open the emergency lock. I left mine downstairs."

She glanced up at Joan - the other head nurse on call who looked like her long lost sister. They had the same honey blond hair. Most of the time no one could tell them apart unless they saw Joan's dark brown eyes. Casey threw her badge; Joan caught it, punching in some numbers to the emergency lock.

The moans of patients were even louder on the other side of the door. "Joan. Maybe you shouldn't..." She swiped the card quickly - turning to look at Joe - the maintenance man as he emerged from a side room warning her against opening the door. He was to late. A hoard of undead pushed their way through the emergency door knocking Joan to the ground and devouring her in seconds. Casey could only watch in horror as her friend screamed bloody murder as she was trampled and eaten.

Joe grabbed Casey's arm, pulling her back into the moment. "Unless you want to end up like that we gotta move now!" He yelled as she turned towards her patients. They all looked like they were in their dying hour. Mr. Jones could only watch in horror as his wife slipped away before him.

"I can't leave them!" She cried, jerking her arm away from his grasp. "What kind of person would I be?!"

"You'll be just like them if you stay now don't make me throw you over my shoulder."

Casey glared at him before turning to Mr. Jones who nodded his head; agreeing with Joe. "Save yourself. There's no help for them now." He assured with a cough.

Merle's earlier words rang true as a mass of undead flooded into the ER; finished with Joan they turned towards Casey and Joe. The look in their eyes was primal. Joe took her hand again - pulling her through the hallway quickly.

"What about Mr. Jones?!"

"He won't leave his wife. Keep moving!"

She'd been working nonstop at the hospital for two weeks - napping when she could so when they broke free from the building seeing the city on fire was devastating.

"You got anybody out here looking for you?" Joe asked as they got in his truck. He knew her car had broke down a while back and she'd been taking the bus to work. Casey thought of Daryl. Would be come for her? He hadn't yet. She tired to call him a few weeks after she got settled in to her new apartment but no one ever answered. As far as she knew he could have moved on from her by now. All the girls in town stopped what they were doing when he drove by. It wouldn't take long for him to find a girl that would settle. She frowned at the thought.

"I don't have anyone."

Joe glanced over at her. Pretty thing like herself? That was hard to believe. "You do now." He assured with a genuine smile. Joe was always smiling and kind. They had talked several times during the few breaks she was allowed - now they were running for their lives.

"It's just me and Bruce. My sister and her two kids live a few houses down. I have to try to get to them and get us some supplies. Is that alright with you?"

Casey nodded.

"I don't think we can get through to the city? Isn't that were you stay?"

She nodded again, glancing out the window at the fires spreading to the street. "I just moved here a few months ago. There's not much worth saving there."

"I'm sure Felicia has some stuff that will fit you. Everything will be fine we've just got to get out of the city until they can get this place under quarantine. I'm sure FEMA will be in any day."

Casey forced a pained smile at the thought hoping Joe was right.

X

They made it to his house without any trouble; parking beside the run down trailer quickly. "Sorry it ain't much." Joe apologized as they got out of his truck and made their way to the door. To his surprise his sister and nieces were already there bagging up any food they could scavenge. "Joe! Jesus Ive been trying to call you all day!" Felicia, Casey assumed, hugged her brother tightly before turning to his company. "Oh. Sorry, Hi! I'm Felicia. Joe's sister."

Casey shook her hand.

"This is Casey. She was one of the last nurses left when the hospital got over run with those... things. She's with us now."

The kids said hello before returning to their tasks - fear in their eyes.

"Thank you guys for letting me tag along. I just moved here and don't really know the area. They've had me working so much. Plus from the main road it looks like downtown Atlanta is up in flames."

Felicia frowned, glancing toward her children.

"Ive never seen anything like this." She whispered, watching the youngest girl hand Joe the last bag of canned food from his cabinet. "We won't be able to take the main roads back into town. I know a few roads that may not be blocked off yet but it won't take them long. Get this stuff in the truck while I get the guns."

"Joe. I don't know about having guns around the girls."

Casey watched Joe shrug her off and disappear through the trailer. "I swear that man doesn't listen to a thing I say." She growled as they grabbed bags of food and did as they were told.

X

Daryl made it to the city in record time - causing Merle to open his door and nearly kiss the ground when they stopped. "Boy! I'm driving from now on."

"Get a gun." Daryl grunted, loading a clip into his pistol as the brothers took to the wooded area outside Atlanta. The road was blocked with abandoned vehicles - people leaving on foot to get away from the chaos in the city. "Hospital should be about eight blocks past this tree line. That's where she is."

Xxx

"This place is full of ghost." Daryl whispered in passing as Rick placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before leaving Daryl to the peppy streets of Alexandria. Several locals were working in gardens or tending to children. He had never seen a community like this - even before the dead started walking.

A thin girl around six years old ran past him in a blur - waving her arms frantically as a young woman turned to greet her. It was a face he would know anywhere. It was her.

Her eyes found his - wonder and fear and uncertainty flashing over her beautiful face. Her hair was longer - tied tightly in a long braid down her back and she looked small. Malnourished and frail. The dull never ending ache in his chest tightened - nearly bringing him to his knees. He couldn't move - couldn't understand why she was there. Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination.

It wouldn't be the first time.

"Daryl...?"

There was six feet of space between them but when she spoke he knew he wasn't dreaming. No one could say his name like she could. For the first time since he found it he dropped his bow to the ground - closing the space between himself and Casey quickly. He pulled her into his chest; burying his face in her hair.

"I thought.." His voice cracked with emotion. "I tried to find you... your name badge at the hospital. I thought they got you..."

The night she left Atlanta came rushing back to her; the emergency door - Joan being devoured by zombies. Daryl had made it to the hospital and found her doplagander holding her name badge.

"You came for me?"

Daryl held her at arms length, searching her face as if he may never see it again. He nodded, words failing him as he relived those first weeks on the road with Merle.

"Course I did," He finally muttered, emotion thick in his low voice. Casey felt a weight lift from her chest. Ever since the hospital fell she'd felt so alone in this new, terrifying world. If it wasn't for Joe she'd had surely lost her mind by now.

"Daryl. I'm so sorry. For everything. I should have never left."

He shook his head; unable to relive that again. "I found you. That's all that matters."

Their eyes met; tears filling her bright blue hues as she looked away - noticing Joe stomping towards them in the distance. He closed the space between them quickly - glaring at Daryl who refused to back up.

"You know him?" Joe asked carefully, sizing the shorter but more muscular man up. "This is Daryl. From back home. He found me."

Joe stood dangerously still - taking in this new information with narrowed eyes. "Took 'em long enough." He growled, turning his back to Daryl. "The kids are waiting for you." He added before storming off towards one of the many houses.

Daryl watched him leave silently.

"I have to go but," she touched his arm - "I'll find you soon."

He could only watch in defeat as Casey disappeared back the way he'd came. Never in a million years did he think he would see her again and yet there she was, for a brief moment before she was gone again.

"Hey. Deanna is ready for you. She seems trustworthy. For now."

Daryl didn't know how long he had been standing alone in the spot Casey left him - long enough for Rick to meet the leader of this group and decide they should trust her. He looked up slowly, meeting his brothers eyes.

"You alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Rick teased, mentioning his earlier statement as Daryl shook his thoughts away. "Naw, I'm good." He grunted, moving past Rick to go meet the person in charge.

X

The water was hot, to hot really but he couldn't bring himself to turn the handle. Casey didn't seem to mind the heat - kissing him passionately as her back hit the shower wall; steam surrounding them in a perfect fog. They were in their own world - lost in each other. He loved this woman with every ounce of his being and he was going to marry her. Fuck Merle and that piece of shit motorcycle.

"Daryl..."

Fuck, the way she said his name - so quiet and sexy against his mouth. He was going to marry her - but first he was going to fuck her.

"Daryl!"

Merle banged his fist on the bathroom door causing Casey to giggle against his neck. "I thought he was to drunk to find us." She whispered as he kissed her again. "God damnit Daryl! Ya'll gonna run all my hot water out! Take that shit to the bedroom!" Casey pulled Daryl closer to her chest, placing her arms on his shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes with a grin. "He'll give up in a minute." Daryl assured with a grunt, losing himself in her.

x

"Daryl? You alright in there?"

He opened his eyes quickly; staring down as the water hit just below his neck and ran clear into the drain.

"Yeah. Almost done." He yelled, shutting the water off quickly and pushing thoughts of Casey far from his mind. He was as pathetic as the people living in Alexandria. He dried off quickly and grabbed the borrowed clothes from the sink - pulling the gray jeans on before grabbing the simple white shirt and pulling it over his head. He ran a hand through his long hair and jerked the bathroom door open - glaring at Carl.

"Someone's waiting for you out back."

Daryl moved past him without a word.

X

Casey stood with her back against the elaborate house; arms crossed in front of her chest as she turned her head and smiled when Daryl rounded the corner.

"Hey." He muttered, keeping some space between them. His thoughts from the shower were still fresh in his head. She looked as beautiful as ever in her tight jeans and even tighter black shirt. Without a word she handed him a small padded envelope - her fingers lingering a second to long as he took the gift and looked at it carefully.

"After Atlanta fell we headed north. The guy from earlier took me in and helped me get home but no one was there by the time we made it. It was like some kinda ghost town." Casey shook the thought from her head. "I went to your house and grabbed a few things to give you. If I ever saw you again."

Daryl pulled the contents of the envelope out, surprised by the first thing. A half empty pack of Marlboro Red's. Their eyes met and Casey shrugged. "I figured you'd need one. Even if they are stale." Daryl grinned. Casey hated him smoking and would always lecture him on how much harm it caused the body.

The next item was two small pictures folded up and crinkled from the journey. The first picture was of his mother just after she had Merle, all smiles and happy. He never remembered her like that; and the second was of him and his brother when they were kids. Merle looked angry but Daryl was smiling -oblivious of the life before him.

He stared at the pictures for a long time before looking up at Casey.

"Thank you."

"I couldn't find anything I thought Merle would want."

Daryl tensed at the mention of Merle.

"Merle didn't make it." He muttered, meeting her eyes again. She looked surprised, confused and finally sad - her frown genuine and heartbreaking. He reach for her - pulling her into his chest as she buried her face in his shirt. "Daryl, I'm so sorry."

He held her tighter.

"He never was perfect but when the world fell to shit he never gave finding you a second thought. He went with me to Atlanta and after..., when I thought.." His voice trailed off for a moment. "I wanted to kill every thing moving after that. Merle helped me keep my head."

Casey's frown grew.

"I should have never left you. I just wanted... more. A better job, kids eventually... I'm so stupid."

Daryl ran his hands up her back carefully and cupped her cheek - forcing her to look up at him. "I told you. None of that shit matters now. I found you and I'll be damned if I ever let you go again."

His words surprised her; she thought that even if Daryl was still alive after all this time he hated her for leaving him. That wasn't the case at all. Thoughts of Joe drifted into the back of her mind. They weren't together despite his constant advances but they were friends and she didn't want to hurt him.

"You with him now?"

Daryl's deep voice surprised her causing her to look up at him. "That asshole from earlier? You with him?"

She shook her head no, taking a step back.

"Joe worked at the hospital. When all of this happened he took me with his family and kept me safe. I owe him my life but no, we aren't together. I could never..." She let her words fall, glancing towards the road. "I should go. You and your friends need to rest."

Daryl reach for her suddenly; taking her hand. "Don't go. Not yet. Come inside and meet them. Rick and the others have been a better family to me than my own blood ever was. I want them to know about you."

Casey glanced towards the road again but nodded; agreeing to meet his new family.

X

When they walked into the house everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Daryl and his new company. Surprised to see him standing beside a girl. Despite how close they all were he never talked about his life before the apocalypse.

"This is Casey. She grew up 'round me and Merle; moved away a few months before the world started burning and I thought she was dead." He stated, matter of fact, as she stood awkwardly in the threshold of the living room. Casey lifted her hand in a small wave - searching the worn faces of her company. Definitely a bunch of psychopaths.

Rick introduced himself and a few others said hello and shook her hand. Carol was kind, surprised that she knew Daryl so well.

"I can't believe after all this time we never knew about you. It explains so much." She assured with a kind, terrifying smile.

Casey returned the smile and glanced out the door. "I'm so glad to have met you all and so thankful you've taken care of each other. I never thought I would see Daryl again." She assured quietly with emotion cracking in her words. "I really need to get home though. You need to rest. I'm sure Deanna will have you up early to give you your jobs."

"Jobs?" Maggie asked.

"When she sees potential in people she gives them jobs around the community. I teach the pre-school to second grade kids. Aaron is the scout who goes looking for people. Joe helps with the maintenance around here. He usually sees Deanna first thing every morning. I'll send a message to let you get settled in before she starts on you."

Casey said her goodbyes as Daryl walked her outside, standing alone with her on the porch.

"Don't leave." He pleaded quietly, glancing behind himself as the others made their way to their rooms. There was enough room in the house that only Carl and a few others had to share.

"I can't," She whispered as Daryl took her arm; pulling her into him. "Joe has been good to me. His niece lost her mom and brother. I can't just abandon them the first night you show up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Daryl's grip tightened on her wrist; eyes pleading. "I just got you back."

"Tomorrow." She assured quietly, pulling her arm from his grasp. Daryl could only stare after her as she jogged down the steps and four houses down to where Joe lived.

X

Casey opened the front door carefully; stepping into the silent living room.

"You with them now?"

She jumped in her skin - turning to Joe who was sitting a few feet away.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me."

His face was blank; emotionless as he watched her emerge into the room. He looked like shit; worn around the eyes as if he'd been crying.

"You with him?"

"Joe, I've known Daryl since I was 5 years old. Less than 24 hours ago I thought he was dead. You can't be pissed off over this."

"I fucking love you, Casey. I've taken care of you since day one. Where the fucks he been? Where was he before?"

Casey kept her distance as Joe's voice raised.

"Don't wake up Megan. This is the last thing she needs to see right now."

"Answer the question."

"How the hell should I know? He came to Atlanta. He saw Jane buried and half eaten by zombies clutching my name badge. He thought I was dead!"

Joe stood up, closing the space between them. "But you weren't, because I saved you. I took care of you and now you're just going to leave us because of that redneck fuck?!"

It was Casey's turn to be pissed off.

"I saw the way he looked at you Casey. I know he's in love with you because I look at you the same way. If that would have been me I would have never let you go to begin with. He fucking abandoned you."

"I'm the one that left him."

Joe sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "Why can't you see how much I care about you? Why won't you let me in?"

"You know I care about you and Megan. I love you both. I just..."

Joe grabbed Casey suddenly, jerking her towards him. "Dont. Don't fucking say it again." Tears rimmed Casey's eyes as she jerked her arm free from his grasp. "I should have left you in that fucking hospital."

It was worse than a slap to the face. She glared at him for another moment before turning to the stairs - surprised to see Megan standing at the top watching them.

"Megan. I'm sorry." She whispered before moving past her and towards her room. Joe could only watch in defeat - his own tears forming as he turned his head from his niece.

"Any chance you may have ever had with her you just ruined." Megan said quietly before returning to her own room; slamming the door.

X

He was hungry again; stomach aching from lack of food as the bed groaned beneath his weight. He could feel every spring in the shitty mattress, some of them even poking through the warn material.

Daryl growled, mimicking his insides as he forced his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. Their shitty shack of a house was hot; the open window barely stirring the warm air around. What a miserable ass place.

Merle was gone again. Done got himself locked up for the third time this month. He could still hear his dad screaming at him from the porch as the cops cuffed him and dragged him off to jail. He wouldn't be home for a while.

The tiniest tap on the window caused his eyes to pop open; surprised to see Casey as she let herself in carefully. She definitely wasn't all eyes and legs anymore - staring at him from the darkest corner of his room.

"What you doin' here?"

"To hot. Grandmamma wont let me open the windows at night. Says some kinda animal may crawl in."

She closed the space between them and sat on his bed; making a face as her body adjusted to the uncomfortable padding.

"Why didn't you come for dinner today?"

Daryl sighed, laying his head back on the mattress before closing his eyes. "They locked Merle back up in juvie today. Somehow that's my fault. He kicked my ass and told me if he saw me again today he'd kill me. So I've just been in here since."

He opened his eyes as Casey's fingertips brushed against his forehead; moving his shaggy hair away from his face so she could see the damage. The right side of his face was bruised; his eye nearly swollen shut as he winced at her touch.

What kind of piece of shit father did this to a ten year old.

"You're hurt bad, Daryl. I'm gonna tell grandmamma. She told me to tell her if you got hurt."

Daryl sat up quickly, grabbing her hand before she could run off.

"No. You ain't gonna tell nobody alright?"

Casey looked at him with wide eyes; the outside lights casting an eerie shadow on his damaged face. Her frown deepened.

"Daryl, I..."

"You can't, Case. They'll take me away if you tell."

Casey sat up straight; unable to lose her frown as she nodded. She knew she couldn't tell anyone Daryl's dad was an abusive asshole - they would take him away and Will Dixon would stop getting his check's in the mail. Then he'd get really angry. She wouldn't do that to Daryl and the thought of not seeing him everyday caused an ache to form in her chest. "I'll go get you some food and something out of the freezer for that eye." She whispered before moving towards the window. Daryl frowned, knowing that was the only way he'd get to eat today. He was lucky to have someone like Casey.

"Hey," She turned back to him - meeting his gaze in the dark. "Thanks."

X

Daryl stared at the opened window; curtains blowing with the cool breeze. This room was like nothing he'd ever seen before - the bed itself was nearly as big as the room he had growing up. Everything was soft and comfortable and to quiet.

He couldn't remember when he'd slept last; probably the last time Casey was in his bed. After she moved to Atlanta he had nearly drank himself to death; then the world turned to hell and they were on the road where they had to sleep with one eye open.

At least two years without any real sleep. The thought pained him.

Casey appeared at his window suddenly, meeting his eyes in the dark before climbing through the window and closing the space between them.

"You alright?" He asked, searching her sad face as he pulled back the sheets and she crawled into the bed beside him without a word. "Case?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully; laying against him as he buried lhis face in her hair. Daryl took a deep breath, making sure to keep his hands on her stomach as he held her against his chest. It took less than a moment before he was breathing steadily - finally lost in a deep, needed sleep.

TBC...


End file.
